gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I'll Stand By You (Mercedes)
Für die Version von Finn aus der Episode Balladen siehe I'll Stand By You I'll Stand By You ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der fünften Staffel, Der Quarterback, und wird von Mercedes gesungen. Nach Finns Beerdigung, schlägt Will vor, sich von ihm auf ihre Art zu verabschieden, nämlich durch einen Song. Mercedes möchte nicht, wie von ihm gesagt, bis morgen warten, sondern gleich anfangen, weil sie drei Wochen lang "geheult" hat und damit nie aufhört, wenn sie es nicht sofort loswird. Zur Begründung ihrer Songwahl erklärt sie, dass sie sich daran erinnert, dass Finn ihr mal erzählte, dass er den Song dem Ultraschallbild seines Babys, zumindest dachte er, dass es seines wäre, vorsang (Balladen). Sie sagt über ihn, dass er der erste coole Typ war, der nett zu ihnen und er hier im Chorraum ihr Anführer war, ehe sie gen Himmel blickt und meint, dass sie Finn lieben. Sie startet den Song bei dem die New Directions sie ab der Hälfte begleiten. Das Original stammt von The Pretenders aus ihrem sechsten Album "Last of the Independents" aus dem Jahr 1994. Lyrics Mercedes: Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong Mercedes mit New Directions: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you Whoa Mercedes: And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own Mercedes und New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, (Oh) New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, (I'll stand by you) Won't let nobody hurt you (Nobody hurt you) I'll stand by you Mercedes und New Directions: Take me in, into your darkest hour New Directions (Mercedes): And I'll never desert you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I'll stand by you, (Yeah) I'll stand by you (Won't let nobody hurt you) Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no, no) I'll stand by you Mercedes und New Directions (Mercedes): Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you (I'll ever desert you) New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you) Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no) I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you) Trivia *Ambers Tattoo auf ihrem Handgelenk ist während der Performance zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones